Chocolate is bad for you
by swallowfatewings
Summary: A bizarre young woman, who gets into a fix with fiends, trips in front of the gate of a mysterious chocolate factory, where she then discovers one of its most fascinating, hidden treasures.
1. I go nuts on candy!

I do not own Willy Wonka, neither his factory... which is sad... I mean it's sad that I don't own Wonka, not his stupid factory, the hell with it!

Okay, this fic is based on the 2005 movie, and it's actually a bit weird, but what would you expect? The characters are insane, though 3-)

* * *

Chapter 1 

A woman of thirty-two made her way through the corridor, to where the insane hooting and laughter was leading her, which she knew very well who it come from. She suddenly appeared at one of the open, dim-lit rooms on the left, and stood there by the door to see what she expected to see. An unkempt clothed guy with a guitar lying on his arms, was sitting next to the door crossed-legged on the ground, staring listlessly into the room. There was a bank with lots of tossed emptied cans and packs of appetizers, and two people with more vigor sitting on it, the type that always joined in the fun. One of them was a slim, tall girl with chestnut short-hair to her ears and a vibrant grin, and the other one was also a goofy guy, laughing his head off while munching from the giant bag of chips he managed to hold on to. Two other people were in the back of the room, a dark (as in obscure) young man with dark brown hair falling over his face as he leant over a board, occupied with something, and a guy with tousled fair hair walking across the room, smiling. All the attention was focused on one psychotic girl, hysterically laughing and tumbling in the middle of the room.

The woman, seeing this sight for the second time in the week, crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Don't tell me she had any!" she said forlornly, and the guy sitting on the bank looked up at her.

"Yeah! Lots!" he answered chirpily, and pulled out a half-empty box of chocolate from behind his back. Mrs. Applebarrie shock her head in misery. The others saw her, and turned to the uncontrollable girl, the back at her. This was totally not surprising to them. They have all certainly seen such times with Lilly. She was a bizarre, different girl with many surprises. But they never knew she could get so out of hand all of a sudden. She seemed like a nice, agreeable young woman, and with a great talent, as well. She wrote songs that were the offshoot of vitality in their music.

Mrs. Applebarrie kept watching her in silence, knowing there was no cure for that.

"Thankfully, you're the only ones in the theatre!"

"What's going on in there?" A man suddenly came from behind Mrs. Applebarrie, causing her to jump. She turned round and saw the manager of this place.

"Oh, eh…" she stammered.

"What's wrong with that woman?" he said alarmed, watching Lilly hollering idiotic jokes and raucously teasing everyone around.

"She gets ADD from chocolate!" the man sitting on the ground told him indifferently.

"She's even more crazed than any of the band members I ever known!"

"It's just a temporary frenzy, that's all!" Mrs. Applebarrie told him. "She'll surely come back to her senses and her calm quiet nature before you know it!"

"But she's never calm!" the guy suddenly let out.

"She used to be!" Mrs. Applebarrie said quickly, with a warning sign directed to him. The manager left, and as soon as he did, Mrs. Applebarrie bent down to talk to the guy.

"Listen, Rick! I mean it this time! Make sure she doesn't lay another hand on that candy! We don't want to blow this chance! It's the first time anyone has ever asked us to perform in a play!"

Rick looked up at the band manager. "Yes, Mrs. Applebarrie! I know, don't get too excited about it again!"

"You don't know candy! Candy is fantastic! Candy makes the world go round!" Lilly crooned as she started dancing idiotically around the room.

"Thank God she didn't start on smashing the guitars!"

-------------------------------------------------------

A loud knock resounded into the little, humble room lit by the fire. An old woman awoke from her contemplation and got up to answer the door. On her way, she heard raucous voices from outside.

"If it's those loopy drunk teenagers again, I'll make sure to contact the police this time!" she muttered to herself, but when she swung the door open, she was overcome by disbelief. She was met by three boisterous people, who seemed to find it hard to stand still in their places. There was only one twenty-four year old woman, she distinguished very well. She was being supported by the others, letting them catch her every two seconds before she collapses. She let out a woozy giggle then let her head fall back.

"Lilly!" the old woman exclaimed, stretching out two feeble arms to carry her away from the other two. "What have you done to her!"

"She's eaten too much candy!"

"Right!" the old woman grunted, and slammed the door in their faces. She carried a lightheaded Lilly into the house and sat her on one of the armchairs by the fireplace, bitterly muttering to herself. "I'll take care of that! Right, candy! What kind of an insolent, daft thug would expect me to fall for that!"

"Mother, what's going on?" a sleepy middle-aged woman was standing next to the door. The old woman turned to her angrily.

"Some mangy street oafs thought I'd be too foolish enough to believe that my girl got high on candy!"

The younger woman's eyes sharpened. She walked over to her daughter, and composedly studied the half-awake girl.

"It's fairly alright, mother! It's chocolate that does this to her! She never had them since she was a child, and now that she's frequently started to eat them, she's not used to such inducements!"

"If chocolate is some kind of drug, then they shouldn't be giving it to little children!"  
"Chocolate is not a drug, mama! It just… invigorates a bit!" she said, then looked down at her daughter disdainfully. "But I don't know about her hormones!" she muttered to herself indistinctly.

"Well, that's not normal! Haven't you realized that?" Lilly's grandmother shouted. "I've never heard of anyone who gets that aroused by chocolate! What's that supposed to be? She's certainly not normal! I always knew that! I told you to find her a psychiatrist, soon! She's going to cause trouble for everyone!"

"Yes, mother!" she answered wearily, picking her daughter up from the chair. "I'm going to put her in bed now! She's lost too much energy tonight! I don't know how many gallons she's had this time!"

* * *

Weird, right? Well, don't mind those quirks... just read on, and REVIEW... 


	2. Weird Beginnings

Chapter 2

"There she is! I thought she might have a concussion!"

"Mother! Stop exaggerating!" Bella said, then turned to her daughter.Lilly was listlessly climbing down the stairs. "'Morning, hun! Why so early today?"

"I just happened to wake up at that time, that's all!" Lilly mumbled as she joined them in the kitchen, checking out breakfast. Her grandmother immediately hid a steaming cup of hot chocolate under the newspaper. Lilly noticed she's done something odd, but ignored it and just reached for a roll of bread.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" her mother asked as she washed the dishes by the sink. She just mumbled a 'yes', and went on drowsily munching her breakfast. Her grandmother passed a stern look to Bella, who quickly dried the dishes, took her cup of tea and sat down with them at the table.

"Hunny," she started gently. "Have you been having some of those chocolates again?"  
Lilly momentarily froze. "Mum," she whined. "You found out!"

Her mother blinked. "Yes, I did happen to find out! We did talk about this before, haven't we?"

"Yeah! Since I was four?"

"And what are they doing to you now?"

"Mummy, you can't really be telling me to go through my entire life without a speck of candy. You don't know how difficult this has made my childhood. I was the only kid who never knew what candy tasted like. Because if I've ever did try one, I would turn into a whirlwind of madness. And that would've been a better reason for the kids not to like me. They already thought something was strangely wrong with me!"

"Oh, don't say that! Nothing is wrong with you…"

A loud snort came from behind a newspaper. Bella immediately looked up. "Mother!" she whispered angrily.

Somebody knocked on the door, when Lilly was finishing breakfast, and after a few seconds her mum called out to her.

"Lilly! It's your friends!"

Lilly was suddenly overcome by uneasiness. Seldom did people come to her house to see her, and she hated it when that unexpectedly happened. Her mother, on the other hand, got so delighted about it. She thought her daughter would be a lot healthier if she interacted more with other human beings, which was then again, not necessarily true.

"Hello Lil!" a voice chirped into the kitchen, and another one followed. "Hey, Lilly!"

Lilly groaned inwardly. _Not with my nighties._ An arm fell over her shoulder, and a nudge on the other side.

"Hello, guys!" Lilly squeaked. It was her associates from the other night. The ones most closest to her, because they were the most talkative. Andie, a tall and skinny girl with a delightful pair of radiant hazel eyes, and Kay, who was always in high spirits and always so inanely prattling, had sparkling blue-green eyes and ruffled blond hair.

"We're here to take you the funfair!" Lilly stared at them.

"But I don't go to any funfairs with you guys!"

"Well, today, you shall! And we came to pick you up!"

"Like this!" Lilly said referring to her nighties, hoping that would make them turn back and leave.

"No silly!" Andie giggled goofily. "You'll go change while we wait for you right here!"

"Go, Lilly! I'll clear the table!" her mum said excitedly. Lilly considered all this, then stomped up to her room. She flung open the closet door. She hated going out. She hated it when someone _made_ her go out. More than sometimes she just wished that people would let her be. Who said they knew what was best for her?

The crisp air rushed through their backs as the three comrades strolled along the lane. It was a bracing early morning walk.

"So, what made you come and take me out of the house?"

Kay turned to her at once. "Are you joking? D'you think we'd leave you there to rot?"

Both of her partners muffled silly giggled. Lilly smiled herself, and looked down.

"Actually, I didn't think anyone would care about that! I don't care about it myself!"  
"Look, Lilly!" Andie spoke, stopping in front of her. "We know you're one of those aspired writers, who spend weeks cooped in their little fantasy worlds! But you know what, people start to worry! They get suspicious about those people who never come out of their room! They start thinking of them as very dreary and eerie! Because of the way they stop coping with the outside world and stuff, and in the end they'd flip! We surely didn't want you to turn into one of them!"

Lilly stared at Andie's intense, piercing eyes with a dumbfounded expression. She pushed her friend aside. "Get out of my way!" she said, stuffing her hand back in her pocket and continued to walk heftily.

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about! I bet you got all that nonsensical talk from my mother!" she muttered striding ahead of them, as Andie and Kay exchanged speechless glances. "I live my life accordingly to my intentions! And my intentions are not to waste time with common people and go for the impossible!"

Kay looked oddly at her. "Then you won't reach anything!"

"Why not?" Lilly turned back at him with a confident half-smile.

"Because what you want is impossible!"

"Look! Nothing is impossible! And if I'm striving for something impossible, then I'd most likely reach something a tad lesser than my aims! Something like… extraordinary?"

Andie was also perplexed, but she cracked into a stupid smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it's cool! We just thought you might want to have some _fun_ with us today, for a change!"  
"I do have fun! I have fun when I write! I really like hanging with you guys, but you know…"

Andie grinned. "We know! '_Not my kinda thing'_. We don't know what's _you're kind of thing_, Lilly, but sighwe like you!"

"Thanks, you guys are great!"

They were once again on their way, downhill, their feet splashing muck on the street, as they trod by, singing a song.

"This is fantastic!" Lilly exclaimed, and ran over the damp, snowy road into the emerging sun, and threw her arms wide to let the sunlight touch her. Her other friends were happy, too, and they didn't see her being that alive so often.

"I can almost feel the rhythm in my fast-flowing blood!"

"One other thing, Andie!" Kay said lowly, leaning onto her. "It's music!"

"What was that? I heard that!"

Kay rubbed his neck. "Nothing, Lil! It's all the sudden sprightliness in the air!" he said frivolously. "You know, you got a funny way of showing how pleased you are!"

"You mean my bizarre stimlulation, don't you?"

The others smiled, but just couldn't help themselves from laughing. "Guys! It's okay, I know I shouldn't have wolfed down those chocolates yesterday!"

"That's alright, Lil! This has been increasingly happening this week! What made you so suddenly hooked on chocolate anyway?"

Lilly wistfully smiled to herself. "Nothing," she mumbled. "It's that when you get one, you can't stop afterwards kind of thing, that's it!"

But then she secretly smiled to herself...


	3. chilly walk

You know, I keep wondering, what makes the world go round? Is it really chocolate or music? I'd let Wonka decide the obvious, but wouldn't really matter, he makes mine go round anywayy 3D

* * *

Chapter 3 

The snow was delicately falling down outside her window as she wistfully stared ahead at the sky, not the street. Nothing was really interesting to Lilly to know about or be a part of that world down there. She had her own world, but that wasn't enough, because her life made her think about a hundred other obligations she had to do, that she found little time and serenity to ponder about her own, secretive little world. She felt home in there, but it didn't do her much good. It didn't really take her away and let her do all the special things she so ever dreamed of. Because it wasn't real, it was just a fantasy. Some fantasy everyone would think lame of, and think of her as careless and unworthy and lost, so she kept it to herself and no one knew about it. She seldom spoke about herself, even to her family, for they only made things more difficult. They'd think she's paranoid and depressed and would try lightening her up by telling her to go out and meet new people, but that was the last thing she wanted, to participate in the world. No one could ever live detached like that, but Lilly had hopes she held tightly on to. And it was her secret, until someday, maybe then the long awaited for might happen.

A candy wrapper was flying ahead of her closed window. It hovered in the air for a while before it stuck on the glass along with the falling snow flakes. Lilly wondered for a second, before she slowly opened the pane and reached her hand out into the blowing cold wind for the wrapper. She examined it as she shut the window. It was ripped in half, but Lilly looked closely at the letters, a W and an o. Of course, it couldn't have been anything else but the obvious. Oh well, a Wonka bar wrapper strangely reaching into her bedroom this weird way. But then a glow of a frantic realization sprang into her eye as she was carelessly fiddling with it. "That's it then," she exclaimed. "My destiny."

"… totally sick of it!" A whiny voice muddled her thoughts, and when she looked up, she saw Andie staring in annoyance.

"You people drift away while I keep talking to you!" she protested. "And then when I look at you both I realize I've been talking to myself! You and you're stupid blank expressions!"

Kay was standing next to Lilly, blinking in amazement as if suddenly awakened.

"I'm sorry, Dee! You know me, you know how I can't help myself!" he said. "But it's so boring around here…"

"So you just drift elsewhere in a fantasy land!"

Kay sheepishly smiled, and Lilly giggled to herself as she watched this. "Well… not exactly a fantasy land…"

"Well, you better live for real, Kay! Or I will really lose it this time, before you lose totally your own head!" Andie lectured then turned to Lilly. "And what about you? Commiseration world?"

Kay laughed. "Don't mind her! Lilly was probably brooding over a scene in her piteous past!"

"Not exactly like that!" she said quietly.

"Enough, you two! Enough!"

"Andie, you can't blame us for not finding anything more thrilling to do!"

"Well, adventure boy! I'm sorry if you don't feel _thrilled_ enough about our upcoming gig!"

"It's not really a gig, Dee! It's a play! A formal play! And yes, I _am_ thrilled! But it's not until next week! And it's not the type of thrilled I am talking about!"

Andie sighed heavily. Lilly swallowed. She could sense that there was an outburst coming up. "Hey, how long will it take us to go to the funfair! We've been walking for a rather long time, don't you think?" Lilly broke in shakily, her attention was all drawn to them so she didn't know where she was going.

"Whoops!" she slipped on a wet cemented area and crashed into some muddy snow.

"Lilly!" Andy screeched, and quickly put all her effort in waving her arms and digging into the snow to pull Lilly out.

"Lilly, are you still in life?" she panted. She swiftly glanced behind her.

"Kay! Why aren't you helping me?" she yelled. "Kay!"

Andie looked up. She's already taken half of Lilly out of the snow, who was coughing, her neck stuck between Andie's arms.

"Andie!" she choked, letting her notice her again.

"Oh, sorry, Lilly!" she inertly said and immediately turned back to Kay. He was frozen in his place, staring high at something immense that was apparently unbelievable to him.

"Kay?" He turned. Lilly and Andie were standing close to each other, gaping fearfully at him.

"Are you girls okay?"

"Are _you_ okay? You're freaking us out with that face!"

"Look at this! Can you believe this?"

The girl's eyes moved sideways to where he waved his arm, then reflexively back at him.

"What's so overwhelming about a gate of a freaking factory!" Andie blurted out. She was first angry, and now she was tensed. Kay turned to her as if horrified.

"You're not serious, are you? You both surely know who this belongs to? You know what kind of factory it is, yeah?"

Andie wriggled uncomfortably in her place and Lilly licked her lips. Kay was mortifying them with all the faith he was weighing on them, that they would somehow know what it is.

"Em… Kay… uh… no," Lilly let out uneasily. "We don't know what factory this is!"

"Yeah, how would we? I mean, this is not our town!"

"That's right! We've wandered away too far!"

Kay gaped at them in disbelief, his arms dangling loosely by his sides. "You're so pathetic!" he finally said. "You know… Oh, no wait I forgot, you're both two ignorant losers who are not bothered to get insightful with the world outside because you're practically not living in it!"

"Ah, talking about Lilly!"

Lilly painfully nudged Andie.

"Ouch!" she said giving her a sharp look.  
"I meant it!" Lilly glared. Andie sighed and turned to Kay.

"Look, Kay! It's just a factory! A plain, aimless factory that probably delivers what, a hundred-thousand packs each day loaded with crap so the people can squander their whole lifetime slurping up acid!"

"I'm not talking about soda cans!" Kay persisted after giving her an absurd look. "I'm talking about THIS! Smell it! The smoke rising from the pipes, doesn't all this at least feel different than any other air?"

The two girls looked up at the gigantic structure looming over them through the shadowy morning mist. It did look different, alright. Different than any other enormous thing they saw. Even the air around it swelled a strange curiosity inside.

"What's that scent?" Andie, who was daunted for a second, was able to flutter her eyelids shut and breathe in slowly. Lilly had her eyes fixed on the huge pipes of the factory, her jaw slightly dropped.

"This is even bigger than any other building around here! It's like the Eiffel tower in Paris! You can see it as the one thing soaring above all other entities when you look outside your window!" she said with awed interest.

"Stop making foolish relations, Lilly!" spat Kay who was beginning to get a little frustrated.

"You're quite right! It does feel creepy!" said Andie vaguely, still gawking up. She shivered for a moment. "What a weird thing, very mysterious. I would rather die before I step one foot forth and go in there!"

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm tied in with two slow, mindlesswomen from another planet?"

"Why don't you tell us what it is and get over with it?" Lilly retorted. Suddenly she felt something pounce on her and cover her mouth. It was Andie.

"Shhh… I hear something coming!"

Kay heard it, too. "Hide!" He pushed them into a corner away from the gates. They stood stuffed in silence, until suddenly the gates started to open, then almost immediately trucks began to emerge. The three companions watched with terror as one truck came after another, all in mechanical sequences. After they were all gone, the gates stridently closed. When they felt safe, they came out and stood with their backs to the gates, looking at the red trucks disappearing into the long trail.

"I know what this is!" Andie shrilled. "It's Willy Wonka's chocolate factory!"

Kay sighed with relief. "Yeah, how dumb to have realized it just now!"

Andie whirled towards Kay and poked a finger against his chest, bombarding him with all the insults she could think of. She kept walking towards him and he kept steadily walking back.

"Take it easy! Relax, Andie, I think you might wanna take a breath!" Lilly heard Kay stammer as both of them wandered a few feet away, arguing. Lilly walked over to the gates and tried to get the best view inside. She never thought she could ever find herself running into it whilst having a very long walk with friends. When she was nine years old, her classmates constantly mentioned Wonka's chocolate factory and everyone thought it was a legendary thing. But since Lilly wasn't supposed to eat candy she hadn't got into hearing them very much, she wouldn't care. Those inventions that every now and then sprang out of this factory left her doubtful. But since the people were too dull to make up such creativity, Lilly knew they had to be to true. Anyways, she had to avoid listening to them, because they seemed very tempting.


	4. Such a Drag!

This chapter might be a bitboring and messy, but it's where things are starting to happen. The other ones will be different and much fun, yey, can't wait :P

* * *

Chapter 4 

"That's great, Nathan! But you need to work more on your solo! Wow! Did you guys came up with those notes all by yourself!"

Mary Applebarrie was thrilled, checking out the band's new tracks and all. Everything was going just neat. Almost ready for their next big performance. She couldn't be more excited.

"Rick, I think that beat should go a little bit slower!" she smiled proudly. She seemed so exhausted, her eyes were a little swollen and a few strands of her hair were crumpled, but she was in her highest spirits. She stood watching with her hands resting sluggishly on her hips, one with a phone.

"Brilliant!" she smiled, yet again. "That's one rehearsal I can be pleased about!" she told them, staring with great awe. "Now let's… wait a second! Where are my three other crackpots?"

The band manager started to breathe hard, looking around the room anxiously. The three other band members exchanged 'looks'. Then Mary's eyes sharply fell on one of them.

"Brad! Do you know where they are?"

The guy looked up at her astonished, and nervously shock his head.

"I know!" Nathan spoke up. "I heard… they told me… uh, I think they were on a morning walk!"

"MORNING WALK?" Mary, who apparently couldn't control herself for long, burst out. "How can this be? What joke is this! They're never around that early for a morning walk! I can't believe this! Who knows what drag they'll run into this time! And it's not still morning, they should've come back here by now!"

"Come, Lilly! Time to go!"

Kay held Lilly's shoulders and slightly dragged her away from the chocolate factory. She wouldn't go and clung her fists on the gates.

"NO! I like it here, it's so… soothing…"

Kay glanced back at Andie and sighed, still keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Lilly! We have to go!" he spoke sternly under his breath. "I feel like something really _bad_ is happening right now!"  
"Well, what you feel doesn't matter to me! Listen, why don't you two resume your fight back there, and leave me bask in this glorious atmosphere?" she retorted, then glanced up beyond the gates dreamily. "It never occurred to me that this place could be such a beauty…"

The two others who were behind here, looked at each other with slight concern. Kay tugged at her shoulders again.

"Come on, sweetie!" he lightly said. "I think you've been standing there in the wind for too long!"

"The wind flows like a sweetened waterfall when it brushes down the factory…"

Lilly mumbled sappily. Kay dropped his jaw open and turned, yet again, to Andie. She started communicating him through funny gestures, hinting it was the smell of chocolate that was doing this to her.

"Alright now, enough with games!" Kay muttered a bit freaked out, as soon as he turned back from Andie. He yanked an engrossed Lilly away from the factory gates, and went on quickly to the other direction.

"Let's take her out of here!" he said as they ran along the road, and then in a lower anxious tone to Andie, "Before anything happens!"

He wasn't up for another commotion.

"You're late!" Mrs. Applebarrie spat, pointing an index finger threateningly at the trios. They were giving her innocent looks and nervous smiles at the door, obviously out of breath.

"Now where were you? Oh, no, that obviously doesn't matter! I would've strangled the three of you before I toss you off to the wolves, but since I need you, you're going to stay here and rehearse and rehearse, and practice and rehearse, you see?"

"Yes, Mrs. Applebarrie!"

She ran her hand wearily through her unkempt brown hair, and sighed. "I think I truly need some rest! You guys, take it from here. We need to be done with _all_ the songs _tonight_! You stay there and fix them with your lyricist, and the hell whatever you do, don't let her come near any chocolates! Clear?"

Kay gulped, and Adie wrinkled her nose. Lilly was standing between the two of them, staring into space, but Mrs. Applebarrie was thankfully too tired to notice she was actually being supported. Mary walked passed them with a huff. They heard her sighing as her (unsteady) footsteps disappeared into the hall.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Kay burst out.

Andie waved a soothing hand.

"Nothing… nothing… just put her on a chair! She'll be aware in a few seconds!"

"But we haven't even come up with any notes yet!"

"Don't worry! We'll finish composing them tonight! It won't take long! I've already got a few tunes on my mind!"

Kay lay her on a chair as he calmed down and sighed. "Gosh, I never supposed the smell of chocolate could have an effect on her!"

Andie watched Lilly with a rather displeased smile. It was obvious that she herself was even more worried than Kay.

"Hey, what's going on?" the other band members approached them. Kay ran over to them immediately after adjusting Lilly on the seat.

"Not much! Come, let's first work on the beat, and then we can deal with the lyrics later…" he lead them to the other end of the room, with Andie following last, looking back and shaking her head repeatedly.

Lilly stirred half-unconsciously in her chair when she started to wake up to the sound of soft music playing from the far end of the room. It didn't smell like chocolate around here, she could no longer feel the terrific sentiment she was in an hour ago. It almost felt as if she's walked into an amazingly different world, yet so close, and so known in her heart. Now she found herself here, which was also cozy and nice, and caused her to come round. She mumbled something then let her head fall to the other side.

Andie, behind the drum set, noticed a slight movement over by the corner.

"Lilly!" she exclaimed, throwing the drumstick into the air and cause everyone to stop and stare at her. She ignored them and jumped to a perplexed frowning Kay, who let out a sudden groan, the guitar shifting on his arm. "She's around!"

"Finally!" he cried equally as thrilled, automatically sliding his tool in one of his band mate's arms. They watched the tow idiotic gangly figured running over to Lilly with their jaws dropping in disbelief, blinking hard.

"Thank God! I was so scared our manager might notice, you have no idea…" Kay started muttering, and Andie hushed him, lying her hand on his lips lightly.

"Don't bother about that, right now! We'll never take her to that manic chocolate house again! It's a good thing she wasn't that much affected by the chocolate, or else that place would've turned upside down by now…"

"We just took her away in time before the madness possess her, I guess!"

"Hmm… Chocolate madness. I never reckoned I could see that!" Andie whimsically said to herself.

"Could you help me here?" Kay irritatingly turned up to her from Lilly, with a look indicating her to stop mumbling.

"Oh, sure!" she said stupidly in a merry tone and joined him in shaking Lilly up.

"Hello, guys, what do you want from me?" Lilly faintly said.

"We need your lyrics so we could spare our lives tonight!"

"Lyrics?" Lilly slightly opened her eyes. Andie, seeing that this is taking long, spoke to Kay anxiously, "Did Mrs. Applebarrie mentioned a time she'll be back at?"

"Hang on! Hang on! I got them here!" Lilly suddenly sat up, fully awake and slightly annoyed. Kay and Andie lit up, waiting for her anxiously. She frowned as she rummaged in her pocket, then the other one, then a look on her face sucked all the colours from her face. Her friends realized it and the same thing happened to them. Andie was about to gasp.

"Wait! I know clearly that I've put them in here! Don't worry… hehe! They're right here in my jacket!"

But that caused Kay Andie to go paler.

"L-Lil…?" Kay quivered. "You're not wearing your jacket!"

Lilly's eyes widened in shock, then immediately she giggled nervously. The rest of the band began to gather around.

"Then it's hanging on the door's handle on the other side!" she grinned sheepishly and reeled to the door. Lilly opened it and stuck her head outside to look at the knob. She went back in. "Nope, not there!"

Andie was raging in her place, and Kay looked as if he was going to collapse.

"Would you now kindly tell us what is going on?" Brad broke in amusingly, knowing since it's concerning those particular three, then there wouldn't be anything serious.

"Darn, Brad! Not now!" Kay screeched.

"Maybe it's in the closet!" Lilly went on.

"What closet? Are you serious!" Kay turned to her. "We're going to die if our song list is not complete by _midnight_!"

"Well, you should've composed them long before _now_!" Lilly retorted.

The ignorant band mates began to panic. "What Kay? You haven't composed them _yet!"_

"Y-yes I will!" he stammered. "It's just that you see-"

"THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!" Andie screamed all of a sudden, her voice booming through the theatre, making everyone tremble along with everything else.

Kay's breath stuck in his chest. "no, don't tell me it's…" he chocked.

"Hm? What chocolate factory?" Brad asked confused.

Lilly opened her mouth, and spoke dazedly. "You mean my jacket is at the chocolate factory?"

Andie nodded.

"But I don't remember taking it off and leaving it there!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE DRun-n… I mean uh…under the influence of chocolate!" Kay said, grinding his teeth, as if he was unable to believe he's actually said something that absurd.

"Chocolate factory… … but there's only one chocolate factory…" Brad mused.

"Oh, well," Lilly lethargically shrugged. "If my jacket is there, then my lyrics is there, too… you're not going to make me go home, you know. I've got no copies, and I can never write it again!"

"We'll go back there and get it!" Andie snapped and pushed Lilly towards the door, with Kay following behind.

"Oh, Hamlet! Wonka's Chocolate Factory!" exclaimed Brad.

"You know, Andie, you always speak too soon…" Kay muttered as they walked out of the room.

* * *

There, now I need to get really inspired, because I know what's coming, and I think you do, too. You guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please, go on, they're great! 


End file.
